Half Alive and Lovin' it
by OneStepAwayFromMassDestruction
Summary: A story about Light in the form of a journal, trying to steal the Death Note from kira and being purposely mistaken for him so he can join the investigation team.LxLight and some OOCness oh yeah, and happy crack.
1. The boy with the eyes

Ryuk gave me this journal, I think I'll write it, just to make it a legend of how the great Light defeated kira. Oh yeah introdutions.

My name is Light Yagami, I am neither human nor a shinigami. I'm difficult to notice and have the eyes. I didn't have to trade away half my life like a human would, not that I fear death. Since I'm a shinigami in training of sorts I don't own a death note, yet. I don't get one until I die unless, I find one in the human world. I intend to.

Three years ago I became the last Yagami of my line,

"Mom! Mom wake up!" "Please Mom... wake up? your all I have left.

"She's not waking up kido."

"Her time has run out light, at least she had a peaceful death."

"You have other family right?"

"No-"

"You know how I offered you to become a death god?"

"Ryuk, my mother would have wanted me to LIVE."

"Who says you can't do both? The king wants you to become a shinigami, he think your the one from the prophecy and all-"

"Both?"

"How is that possible?"

"If I bring you to the shinigami realm it won't change you completely until you have lost all of your human life."

"How do I know your not tricking me?"

"You kidding? I don't want to stay up there the apples are terrible."

"Fine, but we live in the human realm."

"You've got no where to go-"

"There are places for children with no families."

"Fate's Orphanage" they called it. It was terrible the fat pug-faced woman who was supposed to take care of us was lazy and the we had to take care of themselves. I didn't know it at the time but, my room mate "Beyond" I couldn't see his time.

Now I know better and it's just a matter of finding him and I Light will take down kira, steal his power from him and claim it for my own because I am Light Yagami.

Ryuk wants to head back down to the human world again. I don't blame him the food here is DIS-GUS-TING. Gotta get him apples befoe he goes into "withdrawl".

Got him some apples he's as good as new. The person named L is doing a search for kira, I've been stealing information via internet but, they must have caught on, cause like the twits they must be, stopped putting it up. Now I think I might actually have to go join or something. They should recognize pure genius when they see it.

RYUK GO TO SLEEP. OH WAIT HE DOESN'T. EVER. YOUR READING THIS RIGHT IT IS 3 IN THE MORNING AND THE SUPERMARKET IS NOT OPEN FOR APPLE BUISNESS STOP BUGGING ME. Stupid shinigami, good night

.

Now I have to find a way to get on the kira case and it's not gonna be easy trust me. Now I just have to figure out what I'm gonna do... I'm definitely gonna end up a kira suspect, if they kill me it was my time anyway I guess and having Ryuk kill me isn't a bad idea if it comes down to torture.

My great plan goes like this, I act like I am kira, well kind of. L notices 'cause he's super paranoid and ASKS ME TO JOIN MUAHAHAHA. Since I'm not kira he won't be able to find the evidence to convict me. Idiot probably doesn't even know what a death note is. Now I'm gonna go access the sight and "accidentally" leave a trace at my school of course I don't wanna be arrested.

Ryuk says" it's BORING and since I'm young and have nice hair all the other prisoners will want to-" WAIT RYUK. WHAT THE HECK DOES THAT MEAN. Tell me. TELL ME You never mind no one should ever have to know. I'll just finish it with "worship me and help me escape."

Happy ending except for the criminals that have heart attacks in the middle or get shot or something. Happy ending for me. Being on a school computer while writing is not suspicious by the way. I'm just leaving, my trace is left and that librarian is giving me an evil glare. High school librarians aren't even real librarians, they don't have hardly enough schooling for that. Off to class or something.

I"m PRETENDING to take notes but, sadly this is a review day before the test and unlike most the idiots in this class I already know all this stuff. Jeez, they treat English as if it was some foreign language. WAIT. I'm writing in pen. Damn. I take that back, I swear those were not my words, honest. English is our foreign language class for crying out loud. Ryuk is laughing really loud. GUESS WHO ISN'T GETTING ANY APPLES? That shut him up, ha that kid got in trouble for not looking at the teacher when he's talking.

Guess who hasn't looked up the entire lecture. Man, I love being hard to notice. And that was the kid who stole THREE WHOLE BUCKS FROM ME. That's what I call justice. In all seriousness I shouldn't have left the trace in the library computer, I shoulda done it on my class computer, that woulda helped narrow it down. He's" the great almighty L" I'm sure he can figure it out. I have to PEE. TEACH, MY HAND HAS BEEN UP FOREVER. I AM ABOUT TO STAND UP AND TALK. TEACHER! TEACHER! Journal I'm abandoning you

.

HOW HARD IS IT TO SEE A STUDENT STANDING UP. I WISH THE LIBRARIAN WAS MY TEACHER SHE HATES MY GUTS BUT SHE KNOWS I EXIST. Igot to go to the bathroom in the end, but I think the librarian notices me because I am one of the like three students that go to the library. Wait, that narrows it down alot for L. I just made this too easy. I think I should make a habit of over-thinking things before they start. Yup.

_"Julia Sparks please come to the front office Julia Sparks please come to the front office." _That's one of the few kids that go in the library. Ha, there's only three minutes left in class. I'm gonna be extra suspicous, I'm not going to school tommarrw take that L, or maybe a small team worried that federal security is so easily breaked by high school students. At first I thought I was just gonna document stuff but, I kinda like this whole journal thing. And that's not girly. Shut up Ryuk.

**Yeah, I kind of like this story a little btter than the other ones but, Light is really OOC but, we all know Light was a little narcissistic and the story is worthless any other way so- here you go. Please don't take this story seriously.**


	2. That Lawliet!

I know I said I'd skip school, but I'm not so sure I should. I mean L can narrow me out based off my intelligence but, goonies from federal security can weed me out for ditching the day after. I have to find out before my step mom- dadish thing wakes up. Okay my step dad is a transvestite, alright. I didn't pick him and even though he looks like a woman he makes a great dad and mom. Alright. Your just jealous you don't have a dad that ENJOYS cleaning and cooking.

I found this little tiny lock in my room and tweaked it, just in case some one finds it, or tries to steal it. I DO NOT WANT TO GO TO PRISON.

Basically all the lock does is connect to a packet of acid stowed away in the front cover. AWESOME RIGHT? If anyone opens it the wrong way it destroys the writing on every. single. page. My excuse? don't need one this is my journal. I'm not going to school, not gonna miss my chance to see L, but his real name isn't L... I'll find out later I guess I won't need these hot packs to pull one on the thermometer anymore. I'll just, umm... Dad is waking up... forget it I'm gonna throw them away.

I know not paying attention in class is bad, but it's hard when you already know everything you need to know, right? Anyway two other kids have been called up to the office so I should be next. Unless they forgot about me, but the librarian hates me so it shouldn't be a problem right? Ryuk is questioning why I keep asking right? WELL 'CAUSE RIGHT IS ALWAYS THE RIGHT DIRECTION. Forget about left. Left can go die or something, I only need it to loosen' things like jars.

L HURRY UP! I'm _really really bored!_ I am so bored I'm trying to get sent to the office. That's as bored as however many idiots it takes to find out that Einstein was wrong. I'm joking, he was right most the time, I checked. Ryuk, disagrees. Well, Ryuk disagrees, bit since Ryuk isn't an idiot and too lazy to be a genius his comment is invalid! No I am not listening physics while the teacher rambles about algebra, some other time Ryuk, some other time. I'm starting to think Ryuk has spent too much time in the human world. He's not old fashioned. At all.

_"Light Yagami please come to the front desk, repeat Light Yagami please report to the front desk. Is it on, no I don't think it is. Did you know we had a Light at our school? Totally missed hi- Linda its still on! Sorry!"_

I think I'm just going to put my things away and hope L notices me IN the room. I really hope.

I think that Lawliet was really L! Well, he introduced him self as Ryuga, but I could you know see that was a lie. Besides the point he was beautiful and he stared at me more than anyone's looked at me in my life!

(Ryuk you don't even go into the equation) His eyes were so, powerful, I mean this is the first time in my life I've even seen someone who looks as intelligent as me! Ryuk just made a bad comment, I should remind my future followers this is PURELY ADMIRATION. I think anyway.

We had a long conversation and went over various materials, I know he was testing me , but I merely followed with the conversation as he went through more advanced materials. Eventually he provided me with some evidence though, who ever left the message was being obvious I mean all "shinigami love apples" I mean try and live with Ryuk.

Before that he had tried to leave a fake card. I mean really? I know your being all testy and all, but fake card. I guess the best news that came out of this ordeal is I get to join the taskforce as he called it, and you know what I just got a whole lot closer to finding Beyond. I admire L but, if he happens to get in my way I'll push him there faster.

You know L, looks kind of like Beyond, only a different person and deathnoteless. Tomorrow after school I am an official member of the task force. Just 'cause I acted like kira. Who knew? I want an alias. Sadly I am not kira proof. No where near it I mean yeah, sure. If I die I'll kill him but, I really don't like to lose, so just be safe. I mean a deathnote is the only thing that can actually shorten your lifespan right?

**I love summer break, needless to say when school comes around, I'll only be able to write at night and I'm holding the next chapter captive! It will be released from my EVIL grasp after you review!**


	3. I AM SO BUSTED

I'm excited. Like really, really excited. I know that I didn't have time until now because, I had to finally take that English test and just so you know, I have four classes one day and four different ones on another. But that, is completely irrelevant.

I am going to work with L.

The L. Maybe I might be able to stop kira. Not that I couldn't on my own, of course. A little help could be necessary... No. I can't think like that. But the great L! I need to make sure to keep my journal INSIDE that hard to reach divider flap in my backpack.

I can wait to write about it when I get home! Or maybe I can't. If it gets really boring I might.

TWO. WHOLE. MINUTES. UNTIL THE. BELL. RINGS.

I'm packing and I know Ryuk is gonna give me a talk of some sort when I get home... Whenever he gets that look. Forget it. I've got some bigger fish to fry.

I finally got back home! Well right now I'm in the shinigami realm for maximum safety. One of the death gods got bored or lost a bet and made me a REALLY nice desk here.

My stomach just growled, I haven't eaten' but I told my dad I was eating at a friend's house. I can go ONE day without food anyway, there's nothing I'd eat up here.

Lawliet was there typing or talking next to me the entire time, he is so cute. That's that but, it seemed like he was quizzing me, asking me or both, on many topics mostly kira related. It pleases me to think that he is trying to figure out how I think, it offends me he's also trying to find out if I'm a cold-blooded mass murderer.

Someday I'm going to be a still-blooded being that exists to keep the human population down low, that is if I can, never mind.

L eats A LOT of sugar, constant sweets, if he went outside at night mosquitoes would flock to him. Go away nasty bugs. NO NO DON'T DRINK MY SWEET BLOOD! I NEED THAT TO **LIVE**! Actually from his life-span L is going to be alive for some time, I've decided that it's in my best interests because

1 I like him

2 he could be my 'man from the world' (prophecy quotes not mine)

3 he's gonna find Beyond eventually.

Ryuk talked to me about a few things, it's likely he's 'the man from the world' and the one who 'will mistake the savior for the evil that...' And he said it's okay that I'm gay. I'm not in denial, " I AM NOT GAY!" Just 'cause my last name just so happens to spell it backwards doesn't imply I'm gay, technically it implies the opposite. Still I'm gonna Totally see him tomorrow.

I'm starting to wonder if I should just get a GED, 'cause school is ruining my whole going and saving the world business... Only that would ruin my future, I NEED A JOB THAT PAYS. Something this perfect, Does. Not. Come. EASY. In both ways.

This morning my dad was asking me, what had made me so happy. Gotta love who notices me. Just sayin' My dad, a "librarian" and the world's greatest detective and Ryuk wants me to write his name in too. He doesn't count because he's one of two fathers I've ever had in my life, it's hard to be with someone constantly and not notice them. My first dad counts for half since he wasn't there very long, my current dad is half mom so that's another half, and Ryuk even though he's not human taught me almost everything I know, so he counts as a full one.

I think his smile just got bigger,if that's possible. I hope no one ever finds this book, I realized I wouldn't be sent to prison, but an ASYLUM. I don't want to spend all my time with a bunch of delusional people. What if I'm delusional? Okay it doesn't have to get all matrix up in here. I'm just excited to go see the task force. I need to help them get one step closer to kira, I need to find him before, he finds me or L. I NEED AN ALIAS!

Okay so you know how L is constantly eating sugar? He was eating this cake and he rolled back a bit, but his chair wheel got caught on my computer chord and he fell on me!

They all gave me an odd look when I asked for an alias. I mean THEY all have aliases so what if I might be kira, I need to be safe. L agreed to give me one and I happily thanked him. Then he asked how I knew they all had an alias. I merely told him,

"If you suspect me of being kira why would you tell me your real full names."

He simply nodded, and continued with his work, as did the task force. Now my name is Raito Yagaki, close to my real name, but enough to save my life. He asked me what I thought kira was trying to accomplish,

"I think kira is stating with the most horrible criminals, but is slowly trying to kill all those who commit crimes, but he is wrong.

"How is he wrong?"

"People are neither wicked or pure, crime will always be present, unless our species completely disappears."

"That's a grim way of seeing it."

"You asked me what I thought he was trying to accomplish."

"I see and I agree, I don't believe kira has the means of killing everyone."

"You can't be so sure, he also shouldn't have the means to kill with a heart attack."

I might want to tell him how kira kills, I mean I shouldn't be playing dumb with a bunch of people have the same goals. This is gonna be difficult...

I think it's become a habit to write in my English class... Oh well that's irrelevant, but I found out if you type death and heart attack you can eventually, I say eventually for a reason run into the myth of the death books,

I assume part of it is from the old executioners used to use and the actual death note. The similarities are enough for them to seriously consider it. Honestly if i didn't already know what they were it would take some serious convincing for me to believe they could actually kill.

"Ryuga, look at this."

"An old myth?"

"I know it sounds crazy but, the similarities to the case are-"

"This was posted long before kira surfaced."

"They say all lies hold a seed of truth."

"Are you saying this myth is a lie?"

"No, but as they get passed down, they can be altered."

"I'll look further into the myth."

With his super detective abilities, he found out that there were similar myths and legends all over the wolrld.

"Great job Lawliet!, but dragon myths are all over the world as well."

I knew I had made a huge mistake. Honestly. The way he looked at me with those huge wide eyes, was as if he'd forgotten his own name. I'm surprised they let me leave, well they said for me to get my necessities. That includes this journal by the way, but Watari is downstairs informing my dad about the whole ordeal, if I wasn't already being forced to leave I'd be in so much trouble.

I need a good excuse of how I knew his name... Internet? No. Tell him I met Beyond? I don't know if he knew Beyond. I hope Beyond doesn't have his name. Light, you have to think. Just shoot me I'm writing in third person. **_Shoot me._** Ryuk just agreed to kill me if I can't take the torture, but if I die? Everything will be- I can't just tell the truth can I? I wish I could. Ryuk says to suck it up, you know what? SCREW YOU ALRIGHT THEIR GONNA KILL ME AND MY DAD WILL BE BABYLESS. Bye, I'll write when I can my beautiful journal.


	4. There's a word for this

I got away with 24 hour surveillance with the great L. Keep the one person, who might be kira with you, or have the information to kill you, 24 HOURS A DAY. Though, I miss home and the realm, and now I'll have to talk to Ryuk through this journal now. I'm pretending to work on my homework and he's busy, you know trying to find kira even though HE THINKS I'M THAT IDIOT.

People are hurt by the crimes of others, KILL THEM ALL. Just to make sure they don't hurt anyone. At least crime rates are dropping... Not that I agree with the crazy guy. Ryuk, if he sees a floating apple, he'll freak. He's looking that way but, there are cameras everywhere.

Okay go find out if there's a hole in the cameras view, then I'll pretend that I ate an apple there or something. Just go to the super market or pull some apples off trees. I'D RATHER THOSE PEOPLE SEE YOU THAN HIM. YOU. ARE. A GREAT. SHINIGAMI. THERE'S NOTHING GOING ON RIGHT NOW YOU CAN MISS IT. Stupid Death God, It's not like I wanna see him go through withdrawals, I mean that's disgusting. Journal I must abandon you, I must go bother L and ask if I can go see my dad. I miss him and non-sugary food. I really do.

Lawliet was staring at my father and me, that's all he did. Switch between the two. He didn't touch the food he made, I know that's probably gonna hurt my dad, he's going to go on a cooking palooza.

"You guys don't seem to be related."

"We're not, but he's my father."

"I see, I was an orphan myself."

I smiled at my dad who was getting a little misty eyed, "I haven't been an orphan for a long time."

My father ran over and hugged me real tight screeching in joy, I must admit it wasn't something that I'm not used to. Lawliet smiled but I saw the hint of jealousy in his eyes. The great L was jealous of me for having a father. Well, my father, parents are parents. You don't pick em' but if they love you and take care of you, you can't help- Okay. I love my dad. He saved me from my foster parents. And from going back to a stupid orphanage.

He decided to ask me the biggest question he's ever asked me. IN. FRONT OF. MY DAD.

"How did you know my name?" My dad of course got curious, "You knew my full name when we met too, you must have a way of doing it." I had no lies and only a truth I would never, ever tell a soul.

"Dad, I knew your name because I saw the documents before and Ryuga-" I paused, there were no more lies left in me. "I could see it, right above your head, clearer than the pages in any book, it was simply a good guess." OF COURSE IT WASN'T A GUESS.

"The likelihood of you guessing my real name is-" I stopped him then and there and rattled off the name of every person on the task force, even Matsuda, I was in it deep anyway. L looked at me with wide eyes and my father looked at me curiously.

"It doesn't prove me kira, it proves that I'm not since kira needs both a name and a face."

"You could have set it up, all along."

"If I have everyone's name including Watari, if I was kira all of you would be dead, only if kira were able to monopolize me would this information ever hurt you." For a second I kinda thought L had a heat attack,

"I will never be that murdering bastard." All my father had to say was LANGUAGE. Parents, I know right.

Good news I asked him if he was gonna kill me and he said no- something has gotta be up here. You wanna know what? LIGHT WILL FIGURE IT OUT, and if I'm tortured, I WILL DIE OF A HEART ATTACK, or a few moments of escape, then a heart attack. Good bye cruel world, or never mind I take that back. Forgiving world.


	5. I've waited long enough

HE HAD ME LOCKED UP IN SOME STUPID CELL FOR TWO WEEKS. YOU. HAVE. NO IDEA. WHAT THAT'S LIKE. So he took me back to the headquarters and locked me up there. Whole hell of a lot of good that's gonna do.

IF I WAS KIRA HE'D BE SO DEAD. Well you try two weeks of sitting in a small cell, seeing Ryuk and only hearing L. All Lawliet did was question me, again and again. Like that's gonna do anything but get me sent to an asylum. Tough an asylum is better than, you know THAT.

The whole time kira was off killing without anyone pursuing him. Here I am blocking a view of my 'homework' it'll be ages till' I finish that stack. All my work is being sent to head quaters since being chained to a man in school is a little... Let's just say I know way too many idiots. Well I wouldn't get close to many idiots but, I know of some I need to go see my dad, to go home. He needs to know I'm still alive, mostly. Ryuk, I'm exhausted.

I GET TO SEE MY DAD TOMORROW. I hope he wasn't too worried. OF COURSE HE'S WORRIED ABOUT HIS BABY. I can't wait! It's spring but I don't give a rat's ass. I'm going outside and those flowers can go keep their nuisance of pollen to themselves!

L hasn't treated me like I'm insane once, I mean I told him I just knew what everyone's names are. It's not like that information exists out in the web, or anywhere else for that matter. My nails are so long... I wouldn't EVER bite these off I'll need to get my hands on some clippers. They've made some progress, but I still haven't been able to find Beyond...

MY DAD WAS EATING MC DONALDS. My 'don't eat that or you'll get a McBooty' father. He was so happy to see me and to know I was, you know alive. Yeah, after he saw my poor nails he did mine, his, and L's. I'm so happy my dad has so much longer to live, and now I'm not so mad at L- I did give him a good scare with all the names, and such.

I got some good food- not that I'm a glutton I just enjoy non-sugar coated foods. L has stopped with the CONSTANT questioning. THANK YOU. His behavior has become odd, I wonder if he's found a new information he's not sure if he can share yet. He's been ever so slightly avoiding me though. I wonder if something is wrong with the world's greatest three detectives.

L is getting me out of school for good, at the end of this year. Gave me the textbooks for the classes I was gonna take, plus my school work. Basically I'm gonna take some tests for each class and get out of them and then I've graduated early with no GED. Guess he noticed just how easy school is for me. He said it'll give me more time an the kira case. I'm going to start talking about my past and bring up Beyond. They look alike, they might be related. Awww L finally passed out, such a cute little Lawliet. He passes out sometimes. I have to go throw him in the bed. I'm tired anyways.

I mentioned Beyond. Yup, he knows Beyond and guess what he said

"Is that where you found out my name?" Kira has, the only person who has the power to stop him, name. I mean at least he only the tool for that persons name. Yeah that's it- right? It's probable Beyond doesn't intend to kill L, unless he wants to defeat him publicly to gain more supporters and destroy the hopes of those who want an end to him- L's in trouble and he doesn't even know. I can't handle the idea of Beyond laying a finger on his perfect, pale skin, the sun has little more than felt, never mind grasp or burn. Okay Light, you need a way to find him. I told him,

"Do you know where Beyond ended up, or where he is now?"

"We all head our separate ways, I haven't been aware of his location for some time Light-kun." I know. He calls me Light-kun. Cute right? Some serial killer is out there, with the means kill him, guess I have two goals in all of this.

Lawliet kissed me! He really did- and he was all blushy. My dad will be proud! and a little jealous I think... But still! He acts all cute with his sugar, and is all serious. Gotta try so hard to see his emotions. I know a part of him is still afraid of me- I can't tell him the truth. If I tell him the truth he won't believe me. Shut up Ryuk! But your right he has believed me so far... Yes, I am afraid of him seeing me as a monster. The truth is I'm only half a monster anyways. He hasn't even suspected Beyond yet... Good Night.


	6. L BETER LIVE

L'S LIFE-SPAN HAS BEEN SHORTENED. He's got a week, but find kira in a week! DAMN. WHAT'S TAKING RYUK SO LONG TO GET THAT DEATH NOTE ERASER. (_Yeah if you don't know what that is go on manga fox and read the little short before Light gets his turn. It exists)_ If he dies, then I don't know what I'm going to do... He's the only person that's been able to keep up with me and NOT been a serial killer. Maybe I should just tell him I suspect Beyond, say I noticed some odd behavior. He won't trust it at all and question it but, being the great L he'll have to look into it. Ryuk is back, but I wonder how hard it's gonna be to find Beyond. I have to steal the death note from someone with the eyes without getting you know killed.

I CAN'T COME CLEAN! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO! They should teach this in school. Now that would be a useful class. Why did Beyond give L a week. He wants to start a public war and win. Like hell that's gonna happen on my watch. That MONSTER. L trusts him, and he goes and kills him for some greater 'cause of murder. MURDER. Excuse me GENOCIDE. I'M GONNA MURDER HIM. L isn't going to die. Awww I have to put the book away he's starting to get all lonely, gotta go save Lawliet for now, from the lonely monster. There's no way I'll be able to sneak in "Beyond is kira" into a conversation.

L is busy trying to locate Beyond. Perfect right? Current crisis over. I don't just need to find him, I need to kill him. I didn't tell L what I am or that his life in danger. I won't tell him, even though I don't want to hear it, he was ready to die for this case the moment it started.

Sorry followers of the future. The great and powerful Light Yagami, didn't defeat kira. The Great L found him, Light Yagami, just wants to kill him. The great Light also is love with a man. Sometimes I wonder, I wonder what'll happen when all this is over and we both live. Will he go off to continue with his work and leave me behind? Some questions go better unanswered I figure.

L found him. L found Beyond. I convinced him not to contact him, since he might decide to end L's life four days early. URRRRRRGGGGH. KIRA. YOU FILTHY NOODLE-LEGGED WEASEL! I'm going without L, I'm running away I guess. Kinda like that only out of a chain and a high security building. I need to end this quick, and get that death note before anyone can lift a finger.

Just in case I "somehow" meet and early end and L just so happens to get this journal, that didn't bring itself back into the building. I'm sorry, and I love you. Everything in here is true, true from my eyes and ears. Maybe I really am crazy. A journal, Ryuk, and a boy named light against the greatest weapon known to man, kira and his shinigami. Sounds real fun. Watch out Beyond Birthday. Oh yeah and I'm bringing a pen of course, and a needle 'cause I might need to dramatically write in my own blood. Well prepared aren't I?

**Sorry this chapter is so- emotional, not the normal over emotional this Light seems to get. Yeah this chapter is only here so we can get to get to the good stuff~ But honestly he can't be his normal, side-tracked self if the person he LOVES is kinda going to DIE. Oh yes if you don't review this will end badly and L will die and the shinigami and humans will become exstinct. SO REVIEW. Or else I'll make you read an unhappy ending.**


	7. SHINIGAMI

I ESCAPED THE TASK FORCE. Good thing I'm not kira -cause I mean L does sleep sometimes and it's not like it was a titanium chain or anything. I escaped the task force with a pair of scissors. I mean really? High security does not mean the windows are invincible. They'll know who escaped, LIKE THAT'LL CHANGE ANYTHING.

I'm on a subway train, though knowing the great L it won't take him long to find out where I am and where I'm going. Ryuk would like to remind 'the followers' that I might not live. Like they don't already know that. Silly shinigami. I hope I don't become butt-ugly when I'm a shinigami. Maybe L should become one too. WHAT IF HE BECOMES BUTT-UGLY. Ryuk says he's GORGEOUS. Ryuk. Gorgeous. My stop is coming up, I'm not wasting any time, I mean the great Lawliet is on my case.

I need to write to make sure if I die, EVERYONE CAN KNOW WHAT HAPPENED. I am currently hiding in some bushes by where I believe Beyond is hiding. The task force is looking for me. MASKED. Thank all that is too sweet for my tastes in this world. SHIT. If Beyond sees my precious L he might end him early. They're turning the corner, my time to shine. B&E BABY! Oh yes, BREAKING AND ENTERING. Now should I knock down a door or break a window, there's a good sized window on the second floor. I just have to climb that tree without the task force noticing me.

THE DOOR WAS UNLOCKED. I KNOW RIGHT? What serial killer does that. I've hidden my face in an old sock. Don't worry Beyond, I'm just a friendly neighborhood burglar writing outside the room I see your in. Ryuk, can you do me favor? Of course you'll get an apple. You'll get a ton of apples. Just locate the Death note before I run in there? Thank you. Let's do this thing. This is gonna be easier than I thought. Wait Ryuk he's writing in it right now? I'll sneak up behind him it's settled here Ryuk take this journal.

I was right behind Beyond when the task force broke down the door what can I say, locking doors behind me is a habit. AND NO. I AM NOT OCD LIKE A CERTAIN L WOULD SAY. So Beyond had just looked back to find me and the task force ran into the room. Beyond did what I feared he would do he sped up L's death.

I can say, you know how girls PMS? I had A SUPER PMS STORM. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I slapped the world's worst serial killer. "WHAT KIND OF STUPID IDEA IS THIS ANYWAY! PEOPLE HURT OTHER PEOPLE! KILL EM' ALL! THAT'S THE GREATEST FUCKING IDEA EVER AND JUST TO PISS LIGHT OFF KILL THE GUY HE LOVES! THAT'LL FIX EVERYTHING!" I grabbed his deathnote and turned to his shinigami. Hey at least I didn't use my full name. "AND YOU SUPPORT THIS MORON! AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE A DEATH GOD."

Everyone in the room had been stunned except for L who was currently you know dead. Yeah, I had always kept those thoughts in my head. For good reason. I non-nonchalantly wrote, well furiously wrote BEYOND BIRTHDAY in the deathnote. All caps, baby. I erased L's name. I just brought the dead back to life. Maybe I should be god. Never mind, I think I've had enough of 'gods'. Everything was handy dandy until that FREAKING SHINIGAMI wrote down my name. Guess what. Can't kill a DEATH GOD. Now that shinigami has to deal with me for ETERNITY. TAKE THAT DEATH GOD.

I can tell you one thing, I'm officially not among the living, but no way am I gonna go live in the shinigami realm. I have TWO Death notes. Cool right. I touched Lawliet with both of them JUST. TO. MAKE SURE. HE COULD SEE ME. He's not getting my journal though. Not yet anyhow. I WANT APPLES. I hate sweets. But I want APPLES. Maybe I understand Ryuk's OBSESSION now. Yeah, we'll both go down to the fruit stand soon. L can't get rid of me even if he wants to. HA. I don't think he'd want to though. Luckily I haven't become you know- disgusting. But now I wear all black. I'm not emo- or Gothic but, now I have an excuse to wear it, Ryuk says no one will take me seriously if I don't wear it. Plus it makes me look thinner. AWWWWW L's asking me if I'm done writing yet. You know when my lips touch that lively skin, Ryuk shouldn't complain so much, this isn't boring. He said yet. Well my precious L is going to become a death god. Ryuk isn't sure if the king will allow- HE WILL TRUST ME. I HAVE ACCESS TO APPLES.

You know, sometimes I wonder if I was kira, if I would have done better. Yup. I'm awesome at everything I do. HEAR THAT FOLLOWERS. You know I'm not sure if ANYONE SHOULD read this. I made it kind of- personal. You know I'm really glad L excepts what I am. I didn't tell him death gods have to kill to live. He'll figure it out. I'll kill those who are in pain. DAMNIT THE COIN WAS HEADS. He's the top. AGAIN. BASTARD. Next time I'm going to cheat I swear. Trust me shinigami feel pain. Enough said.


End file.
